


Burned

by ArwenHighElf



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angry Eddie Diaz, Brother-Sister Relationships, Eddie Diaz Speaks Spanish, F/M, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Injured Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Eddie Diaz, Sad, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenHighElf/pseuds/ArwenHighElf
Summary: Katrina Diaz is the adopted sister of Eddie Diaz, though they're not on speaking terms. Kat is or was a firefighter at the 126 in Austin, Texas. right up until she lost her best friend/partner on the team to a fire during a call. she quit two months later, deciding it was time to start new, away from Texas. With the support of her old team, she reconnects with Eddie and makes the ultimate decision to move closer to him and rekindle their familial relationship. Joining the 118 she meets charming and handsome Evan Buckley. she then falls in love with him, her best friend.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> heyo so this is a story in progress I'll update as much as possible. There will for sure be more than one chapter

"Kenzie!!!" I scream in utter terror as I watch my best friend and fall through a weakened spot on the floor. Her eyes widen in horror and her mouth falls open in a silent scream as she plummets to the first floor of the burning high school. I move quickly diving to grab her outstretched hand before she falls into the flames below.  
"Kat!!" Mackenzie screeches my name shrilly, with so much fear it sends a wave of chills down my spine and makes my chest ache painfully as I just barely graze her palm, not moving fast enough to grasp it. I reach forward uselessly, almost falling in my desperate attempt to save her. Removing my helmet I sit in silence, trying to breathe through the intense pain. I stay there a few minutes longer, staring at the spot where she used to be, devastated and shocked. My body shakes violently and my lungs constrict till I can barely breathe, Spots dance across my vision, and all I can think about is how much I failed my best friend. The thick smoke in the air burns my lungs and Stings against my eyes making them water with more than just tears.  
"Firefighter Diaz, you and Mathews need to get out of there. That building is on the verge of collapse, it won't hold for much longer, especially if that fire reaches the science labs, the whole place will explode. Get out of there, now. That's a direct order, Katrina." I distantly hear my Captain say over the radio, I blink rapidly to clear my blurred vision. Snapping back to reality as I hear the sound of glass shattering and electricity crackling. I grab my helmet and jump out of the way just in time for an overhead light fixture to come crashing to the floor in the same spot where I had been standing mere seconds ago. I flinch back covering my face as the remaining glass shatters in all directions.  
"Diaz, Mathews get out of there now!!" Captain Strand yells over the intercom once more. I dart towards the open window at the end of the hall, narrowly dodging a support beam as it came crashing from the ceiling above, reaching for the radio resting on my shoulder as I make a run for the truck ladder.  
“Mack… she didn't make it…” I choke out into the speaker, voice breaking. I feel the tears rise to my eyes once more. This time I didn't stop them and let a few tears slide down my soot cover face, leaving wet streaks in the dirt and ash. I'm halfway out the window when the first floor explodes, shaking the building and sending glass flying aimlessly as the windows shatter. Scrambling onto the ladder just as the second-floor collapses I misplace my footing, missing a bar, and my legs fall between the ladder rungs. I grab on with both hands and attempt to pull myself back up, but my body is worn out, I can feel the fatigue pulling at me.  
“Kat!!!” someone screams faintly, Mackenzie’s face comes to the forefront of my mind. Fear forever painted on her face as she fell to her death. My grip slips and then it's as if I'm falling right along with her. I don't remember hitting the ground, honestly, I'm not even sure I did. I blacked out, letting exhaustion take control, just as I let go of the ladder.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short, post more as soon as I have more promise :)


End file.
